homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102015-Articulated-Amends
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 16:44 -- AT: Hey, uh. SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) SO: T.T . o O ( What did you think you were doing? ) SO: T.T . o O ( What part of "Do Not Engage Him Alone" was unclear? ) AT: I didn't AT: Underrstand. AT: I'm sorrry. SO: T.T . o O ( Are you feeling any better? ) AT: Welll, yes. AT: Thank you forr yourr parrt in that. SO: T.T . o O ( As I told Carayx, but just to be clear: Do not eat meat for three days. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The nanites I sent you were tooled for me, and my particular biology. Having them in your system and eating meat can cause some very nasty side effects. ) AT: I willl avoid it AT: What did it cost you? SO: T.T . o O ( Do you really want to know this? ) AT: It was my faullt. AT: So I do. SO: T.T . o O ( I didn't have untyped nanites on hand. And I am technically not supposed to exist in the Medium. I live on the outer edges of the Incipisphere, in the furthest ring. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The place that sends the meteors is in the heart of the Medium, on Skaia. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I had to avoid the Skaia Defense Systems, while simultaneously activating them (to send the meteors), then when I got there I had to send the box. Which included a vial of very strong pain killers, and a vial of the only nanites I had: The ones in my body at the time. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I managed to get out. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Only to have your Empress scream at me for not being able to predict the movements of a robot. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And then be bullied into giving you all the list of players without the letter. ) AT: ... What? SO: T.T . o O ( So... ) SO: T.T . o O ( Anyway ) SO: T.T . o O ( Yeah, that all probably makes no sense. ) AT: I mean what at the parrts that prrobablly shoulld. SO: T.T . o O ( It doesn't matter. ) AT: Who is my emprress? AT: THE emprress? SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, I suppose I should have used Heiress. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha ) SO: T.T . o O ( Things get muddled. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She'll be the only remaining Tyrian blood soon. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And then she is technically the empress. ) AT: ... Is it allrready going to herr head? SO: T.T . o O ( I admit I got harsh with her, and said some unkind things. I spent a very long time freeing myself from that sort of thing, and to have it used against me... I lost my temper. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm, that's up to you. ) SO: Libby sends a file whyaaishasabitch.txt AT: Oh AT: Wow. AT: I'm sorrry forr herr. AT: LLike, as a trrolll in generrall? SO: T.T . o O ( It's okay. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I have learned the hard way that I should generally avoid trolls. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx is good. She's good. ) AT: She is. AT: How do I pay you back forr putting up with alll of this? SO: T.T . o O ( You don't. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea, if I've learned anything from this, it's that any happiness I thought I could have isn't going to happen. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Most of your friends insist on treating me like a search engine, and then ignore me otherwise. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The only winning move is not to play. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So I won't. ) AT: Wait SO: T.T . o O ( I'll collect my Library when Antera enters the game, and give her her guide ) AT: LLet me trry to make this right. AT: Pllease. SO: T.T . o O ( How? ) AT: This is my faullt. SO: T.T . o O ( this is not your fault ) SO: T.T . o O ( The only thing you're guilty of is being a bit of an idiot. ) AT: It woulldn't have happened llike this if it wasn't forr my being an absollute idiot. SO: T.T . o O ( You caused some concern. ) SO: T.T . o O ( No, it would have happened though, just some other way. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The problems I have had with the way the others have treated me started before this. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The incident with you just brought it to a head. ) AT: Willl you llet me trry to fix this AT: I can tallk to them. SO: T.T . o O ( If you think you can. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But I don't think I'll be inclined to listen to anyone other than you and Carayx. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe Serios, if he has something to say that doesn't make me feel like trash. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to go. I lost a lot of blood. And So did you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We both need to rest. ) AT: I hope things get betterr. AT: I'm sorrry. SO: T.T . o O ( Don't be. Just get better, and win the rematch. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:02 -- Category:Libby Category:Lorrea